


Fishy Things: McHanzo Aquarium AU

by AnchoAfterDark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aquarium AU, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, seal!jesse, serpent!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoAfterDark/pseuds/AnchoAfterDark
Summary: Reyes is trying to run the conservation program and Angela is doing her best. But when Jesse is a mischievous sea lion and Hanzo is a cranky, cranky dragon, things don't always go the right way.





	1. Chapter 1

The humans were fun to watch. They were always moving, brightly colored, and made lots of noise- Jesse never got bored of watching them frolic and run around the aquarium. And they were curious- especially the little ones. They liked to watch him back too.

Away from the crowd, though, in the back of the exhibit, he lounged on his warm sunny rock and, flicking his long, muscular tail in impatience. Instead of the usual scales of a merman, he was all brown leather- a tanned, muscled human top that wound down to the soft furry hide of a sea lion. Jesse was a permanent resident of the aquarium’s rescue program- unable to be returned to the ocean, his scarred stump of an arm saw to that. He’d railed against it at first- he wanted to return home, back to his pod, back to the wild open seas- not trapped in a glass box like a fish! But the aquarium- it was fun. He got his favorite treats, sea urchin and squid, sometimes even a tasty small octopus- just for playing games! The human in charge of him, Reyes, liked to watch Jesse swim through obstacle courses with electrodes stuck on him, for some reason. Sometimes other scientists came and watched him swim too. Most fun of all, they liked to watch him wrestle humans in some kind of new special suit that made them a lot stronger than normal. Wrestle one human, get a squid. Win, get three squid- and just for having fun.

Also, the aquarium had Hanzo.

* * *

Jesse leaned over his elbows, salt drying in his brown hair as he waited for the clock to toll noon. He stared longingly at the empty tank yards away, separated from his tank by some catwalks and a wide swath of concrete. The restricted area, not the public viewing area. The moment the bells chimed, perfectly on schedule, a dark head broke the surface of the water, and a sleek shape slid onto the rock of the tank.

Jesse whistled. He didn’t know what kind of mer Hanzo was, but whatever species, Hanzo was heart-stompingly beautiful. A sleek, blue creature with a tail even longer than Jesse and a long, opalescent fringe down his back, he was probably around Jesse’s age, with a tail covered in millions of shimmering, gold-and-blue scales that trailed up his body. His human half was no less gorgeous, a well-built man with a pattern of the same blue scales across his arm, a lovely, fine face- even when it was scowling like it was now.

Jesse puffed out his chest and leaned up a little straighter. “Howdy!” he shouted, flipping his tail around to show off the flat of it. “Look who showed!”

Hanzo looked at him, but apparently he was in a playful mood, because he nodded back, assenting to Jesse’s conversation.

Emboldened, the sea lion called out again. “Gorgeous day out here. Got nothing on you though!”

No laugh.

Jesse tried again.

“Saw something that reminded me of you, the other day. Just a little something- think it was called.. The moonrise?”

Now _that_ one got a small chuckle, “Be quiet. No- tell me more,” Hanzo replied coyly, his tail coiling around the rock. He didn’t smile, but it was as close to amusement as his stern face would get.

At the invitation, Jesse slipped off of his perch and swam to the very edge of his tank, as close to Hanzo as possible. They were still several meters away, but it was better than nothing. He rose up against the plexiglass wall, sloshing water over the side, and grinned. “Well, where do I even start?”


	2. Chapter 2

> Seal!Jesse is a smart yet mischievous addition to the aquarium, and never misses an opportunity for one of the handlers to slip up. Sure enough a new hire leaves a ladder behind, and a little too close to his tank. Queue Reyes walking in to check on him as he's using it as a makeshift walkway to try and get in to Hanzo's tank. Jesse plays the 'cute seal card' but cries when he's denied octopus for a week.

All new staff members are given this greeting: “Welcome aboard and don’t turn your back on the sea lion.”

Anything, literally anything, can be used for mischief- they’re found out the hard way that you cannot leave anything, no matter how innocent, within grasping range of the mer: keys, bags, phones, ID badges, pipe cleaners, small maps, bits of insulation, batteries- it won’t end well for anyone involved when the enclosure gets turned into Old Faithful and Jesse’s sitting in the middle of it all, pretending he has no idea how the control panel got screwed up in the five minutes Reyes went to the bathroom.

Alternatively…

* * *

“Good. Stay there. Stay there- Oh, no, come back!“ Angela sighed as the serpent mer dipped back underwater again and emerged several yards away from the edge of the observation deck. “Come back here! Or no squid!”

Hanzo gave her an annoyed look and swam away.

“Ah- you stupid…” She sighed again. He was stubborn, but Angela had to admit, he was a flashy thing, lovely in the sunlight and even lovelier underwater, with his long fringes and stained-glass scales. …His humanoid half wasn’t unattractive either. She worried though, that the glamour might distract from the institution’s mission: conservation, not crowds. Was putting him on public display really a good idea?

Anyways that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Hanzo had been acting oddly lately, keeping even more to himself than usual. Not to mention his appetite- his normal portions were no longer enough to satisfy him. He was on a strict diet though, and the decorative schools of fish in his tank were thinning by the day. Perhaps it was a stress response to captivity, but the fact was, the mer definitely had more of a belly now than he did coming in. She squinted as he turned over in the water. For a moment, his protruding abdomen flashed in the sun before he sunk underneath again.

“Hey, Z.” Lucio offered a packet of ultrasound print outs, his face unusually grave. “I did the ultrasound best I could, but you know he doesn’t like me. Well… I tried to interpret them but you’re the expert here.”

Angela took the grayscale images, examining them carefully while the mer peered over the surface of the water, watching Lucio warily. “Oh no…” Several large cysts were clustered in the mer’s abdomen, pressed in front of his intestines. Those definitely were not there last scan. She felt a twinge of guilt for calling him fatty. “Oh my God.”

“…Yeah. You see that too, right?” Lucio asked quietly, shaking his head. “Poor guy…”

The doctor stayed silent, squinting at the images. “Oh my God…”

Lucio looked out over the water. “…How long’s he got left?”

“Who?”

“How long’s he got? That cancer looks pretty serious-“

Angela jerked the scans out of his hand and pointed. “That’s not a tumor, that’s- I could be wrong,” she warned. “I could be completely mistaken. But, don’t they look like embryos?”  

“Oh my gosh- no, that’s impossible! He’s the only one in the tank!”

“It could be parthenogenesis,” Angela said quietly, flipping through the ultrasounds. “It’s possible.”

“I don’t know, can they even do that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Gabriel knows-“

“Gabriel what?” Reyes walked over the wet cement, arms crossed like he was already expecting an emergency.

“Gabriel, you need to see this,” Angela said urgently, shoving the papers at him. “The serpent- Hanzo’s pregnant. I don’t know how, since he’s in isolation. I was considering parthenogenesis-“

Reyes took in a deep breath and jabbed his finger at the paper. “It’s not parthenogenesis. It’s Jesse fucking McCree.”


	3. Chapter 3

> I just made myself giggle that one handler becomes a target for Jesse's thieving hands because he's wearing a cowboy hat. Jesse first sees him when new employees are brought in to look at the tanks and when they're brought back into the observation area, sure enough Jesse practically leaps over the rim, grabs the hat and dives into the tank. It takes some coaxing but he yields for promised octopus. The next day, he gets the food, but also a cowboy hat of his own. Queue the slapping.

“Goddammit Roger, why did I literally just tell you?!”

The team all chipped in to get him a hat of his own. It only makes him more obnoxious. 

QUEUE THE HAPPY SLAPPING

Unfortunately the Roger Incident only encourages Jesse even more and next thing you know he’s seen presenting Hanzo with a variety of trinkets that look suspiciously like they came from Jamie’s missing toolbox. The serpent, unfortunately, is not nearly as agreeable to returning _his_  things than McCree and is less easily bribed. Excuse me, but _his_  mate presented them to _him,_  not to _you._


End file.
